djlsocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jesse Alvarez
Bio 'Personal Life' Jesse grew up in a happy childhood, until at the age of eight, his mother left the family and he hasn't been the same ever since. By reacting to this, he didn't talk for almost a year. But something inspired him that would change the rest of his life: Wrestling. When he saw the first sights of wrestling, he became a fan of it. When he finally spoke again, his first words were, "I want to be a wrestler!" Originally, no one thought he would make it—considering how young he is—but when he got a call from PCUW; his dream was about to come true. 'Personality' In the ring, Jesse shows he's a true respectful competitor. However, he does show a bit of arrogance and will show why he's called the Latino Kid, hence the name inspired from the WWE Hall of Famers Eddie Guerrero and "HBK" Shawn Michaels. He will display his Latino heritage proudly, show he's willing to win a match (Lie, Cheat, Steal), and will show the charisma he has inside him. He's not even afraid to accept a challenge at his own risk. Many people in wrestling inspired and influenced him to be what he is today: Eddie Guerrero (Jesse's "strategies" comes from him), Shawn Michaels (Jesse's charisma comes from him), John Cena (Jesse's pride and confidence comes from him), "Y2J" Chris Jericho (mostly Jesse's arrogance comes from him), and CM Punk (mostly Jesse's rebel attitude comes from him). 'Influences' Jesse's wrestling influences include John Cena, Shawn Michaels, Chris Jericho, Eddie Guerrero, and CM Punk Professional Wrestling Career 'Debut' Jesse made his debut, facing the PCUW X-Division champion, Eddward Duling. His appearence was similar to Eddie Guerrero. Soon, Alvarez was defeated by the champion. However, Edd congratulated him on post-match and said that he had a bright future ahead of him. Unknown to anyone, he was a bit disappointed he lost, but was proud he made it into the wrestling business and in his debut, he fought a great champion like Edd. As of now, his goals are unknown. 'The Assault' The night after Independence Day, Jesse was scheduled to face Carter Sullivan for a match. But unforunately, he was found in Marina's office, unconscious and bleeding from the back of his head. It's obvious this was an assault, but no one knows who did this. Slade took Jesse's place in the match against Carter and won. Jesse was sent to the hospital during the show, and Zack Watkins wished him a full recovery. A few weeks after his injury, Jesse says on Twitter that he will be on PCUW's final show before Summerfest to take on the person who attacked him. He's also become great allies with Slade and both men are looking forward to working together as a tag team known as "Heat of Extreme." Jesse also says that he wants to face Slade one day in a clean wrestling match. 'Payback' On the night of SummerFest, Jesse made a surprising return when PCUW World Heavyweight Champion Eddy was attacked by a mysterious man with a fully-covered black mask. The attacker, however, ran out of the ring before Jesse could get to him. Family *Father: Ricardo (56 years old) *Two Sisters: Jo-Ann (22 years old) and Hilda (35 years old) *One Brother: Johnny (30 years old) *Four Nephews: Gary James (7 years old), Johnathan (11 years old), Jeremiah (8 years old), and Joseph (13 years old) *Three Neices: Evelyn (18 years old), Renee (15 years old), and Skylene (2 years old) In Wrestling Finishers *''Alvarez Driver'' (F-U/Death Valler Driver) *''Latino Splash'' (Frog Splash - Adopted and in tribute of Eddie Guerrero) Signatures *Atomic Drop *Backhand Chop *Clothesline *Dropkick *Double Underhook Backbreaker *Multiple DDT Variations **Falling Inverted **Float-over **Impaler **Lifting **Snap *Multiple Diving Variations **Clothesline **Dropkick **Elbow Drop, with theatrics **Enzuigiri **Hurricanrana **Leg Drop **Moonsault **Somersault Senton *Edgecator (Kneeling Inverted Sharpshooter) *Figure-Four Leglock *Flapjack *Flashback *Flying Forearm Smash followed by a kip-up *Frankenstiner *Full Nelson Facebuster *Hip Toss *Hurricanrana *Inverted Atomic Drop *''Latino Tamer'' (Boston Crab while kneeling on the opponent's back or neck) *''Lasso from El Paso'' (Cloverleaf while kneeling on the opponent's back) *''Lionsault'' (Springboard Moonsault) *Modified Figure-Four Leglock *Monkey Flip *Multiple Neckbreaker Variations **Arm-trap Swinging Neckbreaker **Falling Neckbreaker **Swinging Neckbreaker *One-handed Bulldog *Scoop Slam *Slingshot Somersault Senton *Skin the Cat (when a wrestler goes either over the ropes to the outside, the wrestler is able to pull themselves back into the ring without touching the floor) *Snap Powerslam *Spear *Step-up Enzuigiri *Multiple Springboard Variations **Dropkick **Dropkick to an opponent on the ring apron **Hurricanrana **Moonsault **Plancha **Savate Kick **Somersault Senton *Spin-out Powerbomb *Multiple Suplex Variations **Back **Double Underhook **German **Fisherman **Inverted **Super **Vertical *''Three Amigos'' (Three Rolling Verticals) *''Throwback (Running Neck Snap to a bent-over opponent) Managers *None Nicknames *'"The Latino Kid"' Allies *Eddy Verra *Eddward Duling (Great respect since debut) *Slade Rivals *Unknown Attacker Teams *Heat of Extreme (with Slade) Entrance Theme *'"Latino Heat" by Jim Johnston''' Championships and Accomplishments Category:PCUW OCs